


Cicatrices

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asumamos que el trío y Draco regresaron a Hogwarts para terminar su séptimo año. Eso puede conllevar a algunos encuentros interesantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para dra_huesos

No era muy común para Hermione encontrar la biblioteca de la escuela atestada apenas empezado el año, pero al parecer el aumento del cuerpo estudiantil obligaba a ocupar aún los espacios que la mayoría evitaba; eso, o por alguna clase de milagro muchos de los niños que ingresaban a su primer curso eran apasionados estudiantes. Cuando vio que tres de ellos encantaban avioncitos de papel, decidió votar por la primera opción.

 Se dirigió a la primera mesa que encontró con un par de asientos disponibles, en la que unos cuantos Ravenclaws, como ella, parecían haber llegado para estudiar, y tras saludar a algunos conocidos, dejó sus cosas para separar un lugar y fue por los libros que iba a necesitar.

 Se consideró afortunada al dar con cuatro de los cinco que llevaba anotados, uno más y si las cosas seguían saliendo bien, podría pasarse lo que quedaba de la tarde estudiando sin necesidad de interrumpirse una sola vez. Ron se habría burlado sin piedad de su expresión satisfecha.

 Fue hasta el escritorio de la señora Pince, que miraba con los labios fruncidos y una expresión casi homicida a un par de niños que dejaron caer los libros que llevaban, y le mostró el permiso especial que obtuvo de la profesora McGonagall el primer día del curso para obtener acceso a la Sección Prohibida.

La bibliotecaria miró el pergamino con desconfianza, usó un par de hechizos para comprobar su autenticidad, y cuando quedó convencida, asintió de mala gana en dirección a Hermione, invitándola a tomar lo que necesitara.

Desde luego que a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia trabajar con el material que se encontraba allí, pero la profesora Vector le había asegurado que para su trabajo de Aritmancia era fundamental que investigara acerca de antiguos expertos que, oh, sorpresa, en algún momento de sus vidas habían sentido cierta inclinación por el lado oscuro de la magia.

Para su alivio, no iba en busca de hechizos, sino de simples datos que pudieran serle de utilidad.

Una vez que cruzó la suerte de verja que protegía el área de curiosos sin autorización, apuró el paso hasta llegar al estante en el que esperaba encontrar un par de libros que le serían de utilidad.

Apenas los había tomado, con mucho desagrado por sus horribles portadas, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose, por lo que actuó de acuerdo a sus instintos. Giró en tanto sacaba la varita, de modo que de ser necesario hubiera podido defenderse sin problemas.

Mantuvo la varita en alto, y contrario a lo que esperaba no sintió ningún alivio al ver quién se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo.

Draco Malfoy, totalmente inexpresivo y con ambos brazos cayendo a los lados, la miraba sin pestañear.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Busco libros, Granger, lo mismo que hacen todos quienes vienen a este lugar; o la mayoría, da igual.

Lo vio caminar hacia ella, y sostuvo la varita con más firmeza.

—Esta es la Sección Prohibida, no puedes pasar a menos que cuentes con un permiso especial.

—El cual tengo, Granger, ¿o crees que el buitre de Pince me hubiera dejado entrar de otro modo?—su rostro debió reflejar su perplejidad—. Sí, aunque no lo creas, aún me permiten usar los libros que necesito para hacer mis deberes, ¿algún problema con eso? No infrinjo ninguna regla.

—No he dicho eso.

El muchacho señaló con la cabeza la varita con que le apuntaba.

—Pretender atacar a un estudiante, bueno, creo que eso va contra una norma o dos—pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla—. Aunque tratándose de ti, supongo que aún si la usaras a nadie le importaría; es más, seguro que te darían una medalla para tu colección.

Hermione bajó la varita con suavidad, girando ligeramente para no darle la espalda, pero sin hacer el movimiento demasiado obvio.

Con los libros aún contra el pecho, examinó a Malfoy, que se había detenido frente a la estantería más alejada y parecía buscar algún título en particular.

Se veía más pálido de lo habitual, si es que eso era posible, pero a excepción de ese detalle, no pudo encontrar nada que reflejara lo que debieron de ser para él los últimos meses. La guerra, la debacle de su familia, el juicio… parecía como si tan solo regresara de vacaciones.

Ya Ron le había mencionado el día que llegaron en el Expreso de Hogwarts algo respecto a eso, comentando lo estúpida que le parecía esa actitud, pero hasta entonces ella no lo había visto por si misma.

No estaba segura de qué esperaba, no arrepentimiento o vergüenza, no eran emociones que relacionara con Malfoy, pero todos los que participaron en la guerra de uno u otro bando, parecían haber cambiado de alguna forma; algunos se mostraban más maduros, otros más asustadizos o precavidos, hasta vio con agrado que muchos parecían más abiertos y dispuestos a confraternizar con los miembros de otras Casas, como si todo lo pasado hubiera derribado algunas barreras invisibles en la escuela.

Pero Malfoy… no, Malfoy parecía ser la excepción.

—¿Vas a quedarte allí vigilándome?

Pestañeó con rapidez al notar que se había quedado mirándolo sin variar su expresión desconcertada.

—No te vigilo.

—Bien, porque si voy a tener que aguantar a alguien como tú respirando sobre mi hombro prefiero dejar la escuela.

Hermione inspiró para calmarse, ignorando su insulto velado.

—No te preocupes, Malfoy, ni siquiera tú serías tan estúpido como para intentar algo; no será necesario que soportes a una sangre sucia rondándote.

Dio media vuelta y alzó el mentón con decisión en tanto caminaba a la salida; si hubiera deseado atacarla, lo habría hecho ya sin problemas.

—¡Oye, Granger!

Se detuvo al oír el llamado, pero no giró a verlo.

—No he usado esa expresión, y tú tampoco deberías.

Semejante comentario sí que llamó su atención, por lo que miró sobre su hombro, pero el muchacho estaba ya enfrascado en la lectura de un pesado libro y parecía totalmente ajeno a su alrededor.

No supo qué contestar, por lo que suspiró y dejó la Sección Prohibida, encaminándose a su mesa, en tanto pasaba la mano libre sobre su brazo por un acto reflejo; apenas se notaba, pero ella podía sentir la cicatriz como si Bellatrix acabara de torturarla.

 Al parecer, después de todo Malfoy no había resultado tan insensible a los acontecimientos; él también llevaba algunas marcas, solo que las suyas eran invisibles a la vista.


End file.
